Say Hello To Sunshine
by Mac-alicious
Summary: The sun, peering through carelessly closed curtains, was what woke her up. It was strange, she thought, as she blinked her eyes open trying to focus her vision. [short, fluffy moment]


A/N: Here's the really sort fluffy oneshot I wrote the other day. I got a chance to type it up this morning. It's LWD. I think it kind of speaks for itself. So, Enjoy. R&R! –Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Say Hello To Sunshine**

The sun, peering in through carelessly closed curtains, was what woke her up. It was strange, she thought, as she blinked her eyes open trying to focus her vision. She had never been woken up by the sun, not without her alarm going off first. As she thought about the reason behind the sudden change, she realized the placement of her bed prevented the early morning sun from falling on her…

Her half closed eyes flew open wide. She slowly took in her surroundings. The room was brightly illuminated by the sunlight streaming in from the window. The curtains were only partially drawn and the color was all wrong for her room. Obviously, she was already aware that this wasn't her room. The clothes that littered the floor, the discarded papers that had just missed the waste basket and lay forgotten next to it, and the empty pizza box that lay open on the desktop all screamed she wasn't in the right place.

She clutched the blankets, which were wrapped around her, with one hand. She urged the sleepy fog to disperse from her head. It was clouding her senses and preventing her from recalling the memory of how she had gotten there. If she hadn't felt so obligated to determine her surroundings, she could have easily been lulled back into a dreamless sleep. Instead of returning to dreamland as she would have loved to do, she shifted a little and shook herself back into consciousness.

"Morning," A voice from behind her groggily drawled in a husky tone.

It was then that she recognized that the warmth around her wasn't just radiating from the mattress and the blankets, but also from the body of the person lying next to her. She righted herself in the reality of the moment. She smiled as the memories of the previous night that had eluded her, in her sleep induced haze, returned. She snuggled in closer and felt a strong arm wrap tightly around her waist and pull her against their warm body.

"Morning," She responded.

"You getting up?" The voice piped up again.

"Not if I don't have to." She laughed lightly. "I could stay like this forever."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She could feel his breath against her neck as he laughed with her.

She sighed, relaxing against him. "Couldn't they go away every weekend so we could have more nights and mornings like this?"

"Hmm, I would love that," He chuckled. "They're just too afraid that'll we'll throw some wild party again."

"One time and they take away weekends alone. Imagine what they would do if they caught us like this." She replied, before sitting up slightly and exposing her scantily clad body.

As the blankets fell away, they revealed that she only wore one of his old T-shirts. When she lay back down, she did so facing him. She pressed herself against him, and rested her head on his bare chest. She wrapped her arms around him and one of his hands began to play with her hair. She loved moments like this, and they were so few and far apart. It was disappointing but she really cherished the moments they got to be alone together.

"I don't even want to imagine." He murmured, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mmhmm." The sound was muffled against his skin.

"When are they supposed to be home?" He asked, well aware that she was the only one who paid attention when anyone spoke to them.

"Not 'til this evening. They said they would have lunch there before they came home." She answered, "We have the house to ourselves until then."

To emphasize her point, she started to pepper kisses across his chest and along his jaw. He felt her smile form on her lips, as they moved across his skin, when his body tensed at the contact. He tried to control his breathing but as her lips neared his, it quickened of its own accord. She had enough time to let out a breathy sigh, before he shifted to have his lips meet hers. The kiss was short, but it was a token to the emotions they felt for each other. It didn't hold any of the urgency and drive their heated kisses, in the middle of the night, had held. It didn't have to. This was the morning after kiss, the kiss that said _"I love you, and nothing can change that."_ It was a kiss they could savor—remember—long after it ended.

"Okay, I'm awake." She whispered, but his strong hold on her prevented her from moving from the bed.

"Wait, could we just stay like this for awhile? Who know when we'll get another chance like this." He requested.

She didn't say a word in agreement, she just silently settled back in. His eyes met hers and she smiled. Suddenly, she didn't care all that much that the early morning sunshine had woken her up long before was necessary. She was content in his arms, no matter what time of day or night. His eyes lit up and a smile graced his lips as well. He had decided, as had she, that the sun could wake them up any morning, as long as it woke them up to each other.

She closed her eyes and leaned in against him again, "I love you Derek."

He smiled wider, pulling her closer instinctively, "I love you too, Case."

_End_


End file.
